Core B- Animal Core This Core will be in charge of taking care of the cohorts of monkeys that are to be used for the studies. The behavioral tests, pump and cannula implant surgeries, MPTP-lesions, general care of the monkeys, and the surgeries for microdialysis recordings will be performed by this Core. Dr. Zhiming Zhang will coordinate the activities of the animal Core.